


Knowing

by mcconnell



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcconnell/pseuds/mcconnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for Thomas/Brenda. Post-Death Cure.</p>
<p>She knows that she loves him – Thomas, her Thomas – more than anything and anyone; that he loves her, too, and he’s grinning up at her so she mustn’t be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Brenda traces his jawline with the tip of her finger, presses her lips to his smile and knows, without any doubt, that this is right. That she belongs here, in a mass of tangled sheets and long limbs and hushed voices, at his side and in his heart. She knows that she loves him – Thomas, her Thomas – more than anything and anyone; that he loves her, too, and he’s grinning up at her so she mustn’t be wrong.

She leans down, rests her head against his chest, listens to the thrum of his heartbeat. It’s a rhythm she’s used to now – a type of music that keeps her tethered, that makes her forget about the Flare and everything they left behind. There are lingering traces in the back of her mind – she figures there always will be – but she drowns them out in Thomas’s embrace, in the heat of his kisses and the feeling of his hands snaking their way down her chest.

They’re whispering sweet nothings at first – words that don’t make any sense, but are enough to keep them anchored to the here and now instead of the things they’ve done – but then she says it: the big L-word that seems to be non-existent everywhere but in his arms. And she says it.

I love you.

He stiffens for a moment, looks at her, and she must be wrong, she has to be, he doesn’t like her back, he’s still Teresa’s, will always be Teresa’s, then –

“I love you, too.” And a smile.


End file.
